Fills de l'Emperador
Història Orígens La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Accions notables La Gran Croada * ca. 829.M30 - Proximan Rebellion. * ###.M30 - Praxil Compliance ''' * ###.M30 - '''Defence of Tranquility. * ###.M30 - Extinction of the Katara. * Mid-800s.M30 - Pacificació de Schravaan. * 869.M30 -''' Compliance of Molech.' * '''Mid-900s.M30' -''' Pacificació del Sistema Cheraut.' * '''ca. 000.M31' -''' Cleansing of Laeran.' * '''ca. 001.M31' - Compliance of 140-20 (Urisarach/"Murder"). ''' * '''ca. 001.M31 - Batalla de l'estrella Corollis. * 004.M31 -''' Batalla de Tarsus. ' * '''ca. 004.M31' - Batalla de of Deep Orbital DS191. * 005.M31 -'Batalla d'Istvaan Extremis ' L'Heretgia d'Horus * 005.M31 - Istvaan III Atrocity. * 006.M31 -''' Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V.' * '''006-007.M31' -''' Assault on Iydris.' * '''ca. 007.M31' -'Siege of the Perfect Fortress.' * 008.M31 -''' Fall of Batzel III.' * '''014.M31' -''' Battle of Terra.' Post-Heretgia d'Horus Món natal i planetes d'influència Doctrina de combat Organització Naus conegudes. La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Creències Reliquies conegudes La llavor genètica Membres coneguts Pre-Heretgia Vegeu article: Membres coneguts dels Fills de l'Emperador (Gran Croada i Heretgia d'Horus). Post-Heretgia Vegeu article: Membres coneguts dels Fills de l'Emperador (Post-Heretgia d'Horus). Llegir més Galeria Fonts * ''Black Crusade - The Tome of Excess (RPG), pp. 16, 22, 25-26, 28-29 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (6th Edition), pp. 9, 13, 22, 47, 62-63 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (4th Edition), pp. 12-13, 22, 47, 52-54, 73 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pp. 29, 39, 56-57 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pp. 17, 27, 31 * Codex: Chaos (2nd Edition), pp. 15-16, 32, 44, 93, 102-104 * Deathwatch: First Founding (RPG), pp. 79-80 * Horus Heresy: Collected Visions * Index Astartes I, "Children of the Emperor - The Emperor's Children Space Marine Legion" * Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness, pg. 263 * The Horus Heresy Book One: Betrayal by Alan Bligh, pp. 102-119, 256-261 * White Dwarf 291 (US), "Innocence Lost: John Thompson's Emperor's Children" * White Dwarf 255 (US), "Index Astartes - First Founding: Children of the Emperor" * White Dwarf 150 (US), "'Eavy Metal: Epic Daemons - Fulgrim: Primarch of Slaanesh", pp. 68-69 * False Gods (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Galaxy in Flames (Novel) by Ben Counter * The Flight of the Eisenstein (Novel) by James Swallow * Fulgrim (Novel) by Graham McNeill * A Thousand Sons (Novel) by Graham McNeill * The First Heretic (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden * Prospero Burns (Novel) by Dan Abnett * Aurelian (Novella) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden * The Primarchs (Anthology), "The Reflection Crack'd" by Graham McNeill * Fear to Tread (Novel) by James Swallow * Sons of Dorn (Novel) by Chris Roberson * Angel Exterminatus (Novel) by Graham McNeill * The Damnation of Pythos (Novel) by David Annandale, pg. 97 * Imperfect (Short Story) by Nick Kyme * Chirurgeon (Shorty Story) by Nick Kyme * Vengeful Spirit (Novel) by Graham McNeill * The Path of Heaven (Novel) by Chris Wraight, pp.17-30, 57 Categoria:Legions de Marines Espacials‏